So Pleasing A Thing
by RosyBouquet
Summary: Story takes place prior to Nero's destruction of Vulcan and prior to the crumbling of Spock's tightly disciplined code of conduct.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place prior to Nero's destruction of Vulcan and the upset of Commander Spock's logical, intellectual world.**_

_**I don't own Star Trek nor any of its characters, if I did, I would not be attempting to do a re-take on a story-line that has already been written a number to times. I would be boldly taking the reader where no reader or watcher has ever imagined going before. But, of course you already know that.**_

It had been two years, ten months and three days, Spock reflected. Many of his students in this graduating class would be done with their studies in four weeks. They were all busy, finalizing a dissertation, or for some completing a thesis. Others were scheduling a session to take the infamous Kobyashi Maru simulation for the first time. Only one student had taken it twice and was trying his level best to get another appointment to take the simulation for a third and final time. In the future, Commander Spock reasoned, the KM would have to be limited to a one-shot only exercise and only for those students who were the command track specialists. Certainly, he reasoned, if a student could not discern the purpose of taking the exercise the first time around, its meaning would clearly be lost on any subsequent attempts and said student had either failed to identify or devised a different meaning.

Many things were coming to an end. His time as an instructor at Starfleet Academy would also soon be over. He already had his orders for his five-year mission aboard the fleet flagship the USS Enterprise in the dual role of First Officer and Chief Science Offer aboard the command ship. He was now tasked with assigning students from the graduating class to serve as crew members on the Enterprise as well as familiarizing himself with the ship's computer and engineering systems. All this was in addition to his duties as an Instructor at the Academy.

The tasks at hand were daunting, but, Commander Spock was used to handling such heavy workloads. It had been his very vigorous training since a child to carry heavy study loads and workloads such that the average human would be overwhelmed. But, the Commander was not your average human; he was a Vulcan-Human hybrid. A defect that disqualified him as far as Vulcans were concerned. However, it was his Vulcan-ness and strict disciplined up-bringing that enabled him to do far beyond what a human could readily endure. The Commander was not at all shy about letting everyone know that he was Vulcan, he seemed to be just the opposite when it came to his human heritage. A fact that marginalized him as far as humans were concerned. Here-in lay much of his dilemma.

He was content to have so much to do. It kept him focused, and kept his mind occupied. It kept him from having extra time on his hands to think about his former bond-mate, T-Pring. It had taken Spock nearly a year to stop thinking about the hurt and the betrayal he had experienced through the loss of that relationship-of-sorts. He was still dealing with the loneliness he felt with the expunging of his bond to her. Parted from me but never parted, touching yet not touched… these words haunted his memory. She weighed on his mind now, more than she ever did when they were a bonded pair. When they were linked, he rarely if ever thought about her, and she never seemed to want to get to know him.

He had cried for weeks at the age of seven when he was bonded to her at his father's behest. It was not something Spock understood and certainly not something he wanted. But, he endured it, because he was expected to. He had known from the very on-set of the bond that T'Pring did not want him and as the years passed, it became more and more apparent that she did not at all wish to be bonded to him. The truth was that his bond-mate loathed nearly everything about him, his human heritage, his decision to come to earth to attend StarFleet Academy, and finally his commission as Officer aboard a starship. When she learned of his prolonged assignment to the Enterprise, she made it quite clear to him that she did not wish to be his consort and that she had taken up with Stonn, whom she very much wanted to be with and he with her. The only thing she did not despise about Spock was his wealth and the status of his family name and clan. This she coveted and cruelly told him as much.

Her news came to him at a time when he had finally settled into the fact that it was time to go through with the arranged pairing and perform his duty to T'Pring to take her openly as his mate, it was the logical thing to do. They would be together and she would have his children. Something that she vehemently rejected. So she demanded by reason of logic that he release her from their commitment. When he agreed to break the bond with her, he was sullen and hurt, because of the loss of her presence in his mind, because of her cold rejection of him. After all he had dutifully kept himself pure for her and her alone. He had honored her as his bethrothed, for twenty years he had not allowed himself to reach out to another and would barely look at any other woman as if to desire her. He had disciplined himself to want only T'Pring, want her beside him and inside of him, want her in his arms for him alone. Because Spock was, by nature, possessive that way, and when he made up his mind about something, his mind was pretty much made up.

There were many beautiful women at Starfleet, human women, and many of them were more than willing to do whatever he could imagine, because outwardly Commander Spock was "the whole package", an extremely intelligent, handsome, well-built, mysterious, and sexy male and he was very well off financially. However, he was totally unaware of the string of women that would do anything to get him to notice them.

Then there was a Cadet Nyota Uhura, an extremely gifted xenolinguistics major who was a beautiful, studious over-achiever who had enrolled at Starfleet Academy and had taken all of his advanced language classes over the past 2.5 years. He noted that she had always presented herself as the professional she wanted to become, besides she had always been very kind to him and he had appreciated that. He knew that she had been enamored with him in her first semester at the Academy, but Spock felt that she would out-grow her juvenile crush on him and remain the extremely capable and intellectually stimulating young student that he had come to know her to be. For the past year, Cadet Uhura always made it a practice to speak to him only in his native Vulcan dialect, a gesture that he was profoundly appreciative of. She never made her personal feelings about him obvious to anyone, not even him, but her enamourment was neither juvenile, nor was it a crush. She had fallen in love with him when she first met him and that love had only deepened as she matured. However, Commander Spock's very keen intuition and awareness of the way he carried himself around his female students had blindsided him and he did not pick up on Cadet Uhura's true feelings for him. He was only more than relieved that the Cadet had finally seemed to mature beyond what he deemed to be a childish infatuation.

As her instructor, he admired her almost Vulcan-like discipline and her focused study habits. The Cadet was among the few highly prized students at the Academy who could write her own ticket to any starship assignment she desired. She had worked hard for it and she had earned it. Reflecting on her early days at the Academy, Spock remembers that Uhura, caused him to do a double-take when she first entered his classroom nearly three years ago, she was beautiful, even more-so than T'Pring and she smelled like someone he could sink himself into. Now, a year into T'Pring's absence, and one month before Cadet Uhura's graduation and assignment to a starship, he realized just how pleasing Cadet Uhura was to look upon and be around. In a rare moment, while contemplating her assignment, Commander Spock allowed himself to think of the Cadet's qualifications, her grades, her overall performance, her reliability and language skills. He found all of these things to be perfect and in order. Then his mind wandered to her appearance, always neat, never so-much as a hair on her head out of place, she had long silky hair always in her high swept pony-tail. She had such long lovely legs, golden brown, and she always, always smelled delicious. She even seemed to be perfect after working out in the gym, physically fit and slightly flushed and with the sheen of perspiration that caused her skin to appear to have a golden radiance, her presence was inspiring.

When the Commander released himself from the thoughts and visualization he had been absorbed in, he was rubbing this thumb across his lips and realized that he was feeling the discomfort of his now awakening need. It was surprising to him that he was in such a condition when he clearly was not thinking about the Cadet in an inappropriate manner. "Fascinating", he said to himself. Then with alarm he silently chastened himself for how easily he had allowed his tightly disciplined mental control to slip.

As he continued assigning the new graduating students to the starship, Spock made a mental note to spend an additional hour in meditation prior to going to sleep tonight, he wanted to think about what it would be like to travel through the sol system and beyond with such a beautiful star to gaze upon. He also wanted to meditate deeply on how pleasing it would be not merely to gaze but, the most logical and appropriate way to make that star his very own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt. 2 – Innermost Thoughts**

**I do not own Star Trek nor any of its Characters. **

At 1958 hrs., Commander Spock began emerging from the depths of his meditation. He had not inten-ded to submerse himself so deeply, but, doing so completely relaxed him, having worked through the weightier issues troubling him, moving them from the forefront of his mind, to his list of things to do. He had examined the pros and cons of a union with the Cadet whilst considering carefully the best way to broker a close relationship with her. It was resolved, he _would_ pursue her. It was the first thing on his list.

Commander Spock would never have considered a human mate for himself. Actually, he never thought he would ever have to make any choice for himself when it came to selecting a mate. Many years ago, his father, Vulcan Ambassadaor Sarek had relentlessly searched Vulcan for a suitable bondmate for his son. Finding T'Pring and having her parents agree to a bonding, both Spock and his father were assured that Spock would have a mate when he became of age for marriage and for contributing to the procreation of the Vulcan species. When his time came his Vulcan bond-mate reneged on the agree-ment.

Now in need of a mate and having selected the one he wanted. Spock realized that with the Cadet he could only partially satisfy any requirements of his people. He could marry her and sire children, but Commander Spock was convinced that the Vulcan's would never accept his choice of a mate or any off-spring they might have together as belonging to the species. Yet, he accepted her and knew that any children they had would need a strong and nurturing mother to help them navigate life.

Besides he would never subject his Vulcan-Human children to the same xenophobic harassment that he himself had suffered at the narrow-mindedness of his people. He was also sure that if Cadet Uhura were their mother, she would never allow it. Something he largely counted on. Having been her instructor for nearly three years had given the Commander this keen insight into Cadet Uhura's sense of justice and determination. He knew that a woman of lesser tenacity would never be compatible with his Vulcan character.

Spock smirked, raised an eyebrow, then thought to himself, 'Fascinating, I have imagined taking the Cadet to be my wife and qualified her to being the mother of our children and I have yet to ask her out on a date.'

Certainly, many things surrounding a relationship with her would be far more conducive and amenable to dating her once she graduated from the Academy. Cadet Uhura would be promoted to the official rank of Lieutenant just prior to her graduation. The Commander was truly proud of her accomplish-ments. Her promotion to Officer would certainly put her more in alignment with his status. Now, it was not expedient for either of them, he was her professor. Both of their careers could be severely damaged if he attempted a relationship with her now. Besides, if they disregarded Starfleet rules, they would throw away everything they had worked for. In spite of himself, the more he thought on her, the more he knew she was the suitable choice. She would be his, he was convinced of it.

He would abide by the rules of Starfleet. The Commander found peace in the strict discipline of rules, a peace he did not wish to let slip away. Yet, now it seemed he was being challenged more by all that was bumping against the rules, all that was chaotic. He knew that he needed someone in his life. He also knew that she was the someone he wanted. He would never again allow the woman in his life to turn to another man for comfort or allow another man to be more to his woman than he himself should be. In this he had failed with T'Pring, he would not make the same mistake with Cadet Uhura.

Yet, the Cadet was human, she did not live by Vulcan customs and he realized that if he were to get her and keep her, he could not rely on a bond to help him do it. It did not keep him with his Vulcan mate and it would not keep him with a human mate. No matter how logical his customs were. He would have to concede and not leave such things to fate, to survive out of a sense of duty, no, not if he wanted to keep her, and he _did_ want to win her and keep her. Spock was ready for a mate and knew he could not distance himself from her as he had T'Pring and his own mother. He hoped that Cadet Uhura would not allow him to treat her that way. She would have to stand her ground with him.

Since joining Starfleet he had been estranged from his father and had relatively little contact with his mother. Spock was a family person, who deeply loved his parents and though he would never admit it to himself, the Commander was lonely. It was becoming difficult for him to keep the loneliness hidden behind a stoic Vulcan facade. His father had disowned him when he joined Starfleet and he had told his mother of his own intent to undergo the Kolinahr, _the discipline to purge himself of all emotion_. He did not want to feel. He wished to free himself from his hurt and confusion.

But, being half-human and subject to human emotions, Spock had always admired his father and was deeply hurt by Sarek's indifference. Sarek's attitude was quite disturbing to Spock's mother, Amanda. All of this family drama was grievous to Spock and through it he experienced too many conflicting emotions. In an effort to make light of the situation, his mother, Amanda had always teased them, saying that both Spock and Sarek were stubborn. However, these problems would not be quelled by her teasing as they went way beyond serious. Spock now viewed his father's ways as callous and his actions greatly troubled Spock.

So for the past seven years they treated each other as ri-fainusu, _strangers_ and were extremely hotorik, _formal_ with one another. Spock vowed to himself that he would never trouble his own wife and children in this manner. He would never have what humans labeled a dysfunctional family. He would always vigilantly honor his own home and be there for his wife and children.

He would see the Cadet at 7:30 in the morning, for his advanced Maraltian language class. She would arrive early and settle into her seat with a cup of hot herbal tea. He would not ignore her as was his usual manner to do, he would make it a point to engage her in conversation. He wanted, no, he needed, to hear her voice, he wanted to breathe in her intoxicating fragrance, to see her broad smile, to sense her presence in the room with him. He wanted to feel the softness of her lovely skin. He wanted to kiss her inviting lips, touch her silky hair. He wanted to look into the mind that fascinated him so, and feel it intertwined with his own.

It wasn't only about sex with Vulcans, it was about tranquility and the experience of the joining of minds with a beloved one. Vulcans were a cerebral, humannoid species, that gave the appearance that they were always self-sufficient, but they needed someone else to be a part of, someone else to be connected to, even when they were alone. They needed someone to complete them, someone to share themselves with beyond the emotional and sensual. Yet, when they achieved this, it could be positively mind-blowing. Yes, he determined, he would pursue her. She was beautiful and he was highly impressed with her mind, he was fascinated by his responses whenever he got too close to her and whenever he thought about her. He wanted to join with her. It was overwhelming and he wanted to rein in his illogical emotions. Releasing himself from thinking of her was proving to be quite a challenge.

Cadet Uhura enjoyed the mornings when she had a class in which she was able to arrive early to unwind. Her favorite class to do this in was Commander Spock's. She felt at peace in his presence. His only words were a polite greeting, "Good morning, Cadet". She would smile, return his greeting, then she would quietly sip her tea and hope the Commander would engage in friendly conversation with her beyond his classroom lecture. But, he never did. The Cadet would content herself with routinely glancing up at him from time-to-time as he prepared for the morning lecture.

**Maraltians** – a humanoid species of the Gamma Quadrant

**Shur t'bertakk bar-kas** - spiced bertakk soup, a pungent, aromatic Vulcan vegetable soup

**Sash-savas** - a strong, citrus-like oblong fruit native to Vulcan

**Ri-fainusu** – strangers

**Hotorik** – to treat another in a formal manner


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt. 3 Making Conversation**

**I don't own Star Trek, or anything associated with it.**

At 0700 hrs, Commander Spock walked across the already sunny quad to the Admiral Trav Snyder Language and Linguistics Building. Passing the Student Activities Building, he heard the familiar sound of Cadet Uhura calling him. "Commander Spock!", "Commander Spock!". Stopping, he turned around to see her hurriedly making her way towards him. In her hands was a carry tray, containing two lidded cups of fragrant hot tea. Seeing her, he had difficulty controlling the small smile that threatened to spread across his bow-shaped lips.

As she caught up to where the Commander stood waiting for her, he turned to continue his walk towards the Language Building. "Good Morning, Cadet Uhura", he said, "Permit me to carry something for you?"

"No thank you Commander, I can carry it. I wanted to surprise you with a cup of tea, this morning. I did not want to drink tea alone". She said as she hastily scurried along at his heels. Commander Spock had long legs and took such lengthy strides that Cadet Uhura had to speed-walk to keep up with him.

"On the contrary Cadet, If you are referring to the tea you drink in the classroom, at 0730 hrs., each Tuesday and Thursday morning, I assure you that you do not drink tea alone, as I am in the classroom with you".

"Commander, are you joking with me?"

"No Cadet, I do not joke. I am merely correcting you by calling your attention to the fact that I am present in the classroom when you arrive with your herbal tea, so you are not alone."

"Yes Sir, I stand corrected. But, this morning, I wanted _you_ to enjoy a cup of tea as well."

"Thank you, Cadet. That is very thoughtful of you, but not necessary."

"Commander Spock, it would make me happy if you would accept the tea I brought you and drink it."

"If it will make you happy, I will drink the tea!"

"It will, Commander." With that the Cadet turned her head and smiled. She was amused.

She did not see the Commander's raised eyebrow, as he wondered why she was making such an offer to him.

Having no knowledge of what he was thinking, Cadet Uhura responded, "It was just a friendly gesture Sir. I have no ulterior motive."

Once inside the Language building, no further words passed between them until they arrived at the classroom.

Commander Spock, keyed his secure code into the keypad, opened the door, stepped across the threshold, and reached over to switch on the lights.

The Cadet walked to the table where she usually sat, putting down all that she was carrying. She then took the cup of tea she had purchased for the Commander and placed it on his desk. He had already removed a PADD from his briefcase and was writing discussion notes on the board at the front of the class. "Thank you, Cadet", he said turning towards her, slightly more humbled by her kind gesture.

She then turned to walk back to her desk, as she passed him her shower-fresh and cologne fragrance along with the distinct fragrance of the Bergamot in the Earl Grey Breakfast Tea wafted to his sensitive nostrils. Commander Spock took a deep, silent, inhalation of the wonderful enticing scents, and slowly exhaled.

Turning further, he reached for the steaming cup of tea to take a sip, the fragrance of her light cologne lingered on his cup. He looked over the rim at the Cadet, who now sat with her eyes closed, slumped slightly in her chair, her long, shapely legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles, both hands clasped around her cup of tea, looking beautifully relaxed with a slight smile gracing her lovely lips. A look of satisfaction, the Commander thought. It was a look he hoped to see on her face every morning for the rest of her life.

"You appear to be quite content, Cadet".

"Oh, I am, Sir. This is one of my most relaxing times during the course of the week. I'm not sure why, but, I truly enjoy just sitting here in this room as you prepare for class."

"I am happy to hear that you are not uncomfortable sitting in a room in my presence, Cadet. I am here to serve". "I also wish to return your gesture of kindness by asking you to join me for lunch one day before the semester ends". Commander Spock had not intended to ask the Cadet for a date in such a setting or so abruptly but, he was starting to lose his cool and blurted out his wish before he rethought it. "I trust my asking meets with your approval", he added. He could hold his own against an angry Le-Matya, but he tended to lose confidence in the presence of this small woman.

Cadet Uhura could not believe her ears, she opened her eyes, slightly stunned. Slowly she said, "Of course, I would be delighted to have lunch with you, Commander Spock."

"Perhaps we can discuss your future plans, with Starfleet", he added, hoping that he sounded more like a professor than someone who had designs on her future. He did not want to frighten her off.

"I would like that, Sir."

"Perhaps, this Friday, at 1230 hrs? We can eat either on or off campus, which would you prefer, Cadet?"

"I would prefer off campus, Sir."

"Indeed, Cadet Uhura, then we shall have lunch off campus."

Not wanting their conversation to fall into silence, he queried, "Cadet, do you like Middle Eastern Terran food?"

"Commander, Yes, I do like Middle Eastern food."

"Have you ever eaten at The Fez Marrakesh?"

"No Commander, I have never had the pleasure".

"Then Cadet, I suggest that you wear something more modest than your Academy uniform. The Fez Marrakesh provides seating for its customers on floor pillows. I would not want you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh. oooOOH!", she responded, slowly realizing what he meant by her uniform.

"Would you still like to dine there, or would you prefer a different place?"

"The Fez is fine", she smile, slightly embarrassed.

"Cadet. You are permitted to call me Spock when we are not in the presence of others".

"Thank you, Sir, and you may call me Nyota."

"Nyota", he said quietly, "star", turning back to the board, he blinked his eyes slowly and said, "fascinating".

"Sir?"

Before he could respond, the classroom door opened and several students made their way into the room noisily taking their seats disrupting the solitude of the room. A few other students immediately followed and the classroom quickly began to fill.

Cadet Uhura attentively sat through the Commander's lecture, she was not under the pressure that most of the students were under to get last minute work completed. She had already studied ahead and had even submitted her Dissertation.

She had been assured by her Committee Supervisor that the work was exemplary and she should have no problem at all meeting the high standards of all the other Committee Members.

She had already taken the oral examination and passed with flying colors. Now she was merely awaiting approval of her written portion. The hardest part of her studies and life at Starfleet Academy was over. She felt that the real adventure of her life was about to begin. It was an exciting time to be in Starfleet.

The only thing left for her to achieve was a key position on the Constitution Class starship, The USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. It would begin its first five-year mission in just a few months.

Getting an assignment on the Enterprise would mean that she will have accomplished everything she had worked for all of her life. It was a life's-dream-come-true. Cadet Uhura was convinced that serving on this ship was a part of her purpose in life. She also felt that Commander Spock had an important role to play in her life that would not end when she graduated from the Academy. She was definitely excited about what might happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt. 4 – Roommates**

**I do not own Star Fleet or any of the characters**

_**OK, so Cadet Uhura is excited about the Vulcan Professor asking her to lunch. You know she has to share this bit of news with her friend and roommate Gaila. We can't leave Gaila and the rest of the gang out… now can we?**_

_**#########**_

"Gaye, girl you will not believe what happened this morning!" she said, as she excitedly grabbed her roommate by the shoulders.

Gaye was Nyota's nickname for her Orion roommate, Gaila. Gaye because Gaila had a most beautiful smile; it lit up an entire room when she flashed it and seemed to make everyone else want to smile too. Gaye, because Gaila was so colorful; true, she had flawless green skin, gorgeous red curly, bouncy hair; and perfect white teeth, but; Ny meant her personality and not her Orionness. Gaye had personality by the boatload, and she was built like a brick house. Not to mention, Gaye could be positively hilarious when she wanted to be. Ny thought the world of Gaila and over the years as roomies, they had come to be closer than sisters and agreed and disagreed like true sisters.

"Oh Ny, do I have to guess? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Well, Commander Spock invited me to have lunch with him this Friday." Ny bounced happily, hugging herself tightly, her smile growing wider with each word.

It was no secret to Gaila, that her roommate was totally in love with the Vulcan professor. What she could not understand was why. True, the professor was eye-candy, but he was as cold as an ice cube on Delta Vega.

"Ny, tell me, is this a personal lunch date?" she said, while she straightened her red Starfleet uniform.

"No…, of course it isn't." Nyota said, her smile turning into a pout.

"I didn't think so. So, what's up?", now mimicking Ny's pout.

"Oh, he just wants to talk about my future plans with Starfleet. If I plan to stay on, I suppose.

Maybe he wants me to consider running the language array lab or something. I really have no idea.

He told me to wear something modest."

"Humph. That's no fun. Where is he taking you anyways? Hey wait a minute. Ny, he knows that all you ever talk about is the Enterprise. What? Does he think you will quit if you don't get assigned to the star ship you want? He knows we _are_ under contract to stay with Starfleet for five years after we graduate." She said, gently tugging at the hem of her uncomfortably short uniform.

"Yeah, we are. Now, I'm curious to know why he _really _wants to talk to me." Nyota quickly turned to look at her roommate with a look of sudden realization on her face and shrieked, "Oh no, Gaye! I didn't get the Enterprise."

"You don't know that Ny." Gaila hurriedly reached over to grab Ny's arm to calm her roommate before she went all hysterical. "Just go to lunch with 'Professor Good-body' and find out what he wants you to know."

"Alright! But promise me that you won't tell anyone about his asking me to lunch because it's not like that. It is _not_ a date!"

"Oh OK! Now, let's get to the important stuff. What modest little outfit are you going to wear?"

"I think I'll wear jeans and my red sweatshirt." Ny looked at Gaila wide-eyed as though waiting for her approval.

Gaila slowly nodded her head up and down a few times, "That'll work, but you have got to wear your slim jeans and your new red heels and not some tired old sweatshirt."

"_Oh my God, no!_ _No red heels!_ If I am going to hear bad news, I want to be dressed in the most modest outfit I have and I'm not going dressed like some two-dollar hooker. But, thanks for your advice, Gaye!"

"Look at it this way, Ny; at least he'll know you've come dressed for success." Gaye said, with a teasing grin.

She looked at Gaila with a sidelong stare. Then, Ny rolled her eyes and both girls began to giggle.

**########**

Friday morning, Gaila was up early. Her main goal in life was to get her roommate dressed for her non-date luncheon appointment with Commander Spock. She rummaged in Ny's underwear drawer and took out a red lace bra and matching bikini panties. From the closet she retrieved blue stretch denim body-fit jeans, and from her own clothing she took out a tailored off white eyelet blouse with a low V-neckline and scalloped hem. She also took out her own 3-inch black heels and over the shoulder bag for her roommate. Nyota had a black fitted linen jacket that Gaila felt would be perfect for the ensemble she had put together. It was a bit cool for late spring and a day that threatened a thunderstorm.

When Ny announced that she was going to wear jeans and her Starfleet sweatshirt, Gaila shuddered. She was now on a mission to make her roomie look good.

Nyota was really nervous about lunch with the Commander and had tossed and turned until the birds began to chirp. So, Gaila decided to let her sleep in a bit. Later she would help her friend get dressed to meet the hot Vulcan that she had tacked the nick-name of 'Professor Good-body' onto. Gaila giggled and went to the replicator to key in a cup of Raktajino with toast and perched herself on her bed leaning on the pillows she had propped against the wall.

Gaila looked over at her roommate and secretly hoped that Commander Spock would get an eyeful of red lace at the neckline of Ny's blouse. Ny needed excitement. Gaila reasoned that it was time for Ny to find a guy to spice up her life and love her like she deserved to be loved. She needed a guy as hot as Gaila's own Jim Kirk.

Jim had a way about himself; he was a complex guy; who knew what he wanted and went for it. Nearly every time they were alone together, he always managed to get her undressed and down to her underwear. When he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, she would do anything for him. Gaila chuckled as she thought; her Jim could probably charm the knickers off of a seagull in flight.

Of course, she knew he would be trying to take things to the limit. He couldn't resist her pheromones. But, she didn't think hers really affected him that much; he seemed to have an over-abundance of his own. Jim was quite the ladies man and Gaila was insatiable by her Orion nature. She could work any man to the point of intense desire.

Jim knew he wasn't her only admirer, but when she tried to convince him that he was the one she loved, he thought her confession of love was weird. Jim knew that they were very much alike where conquests of the opposite sex were concerned. In fact, he was aware that she had way more notches than he would ever have. But, he liked Gaila anyway, and they had great fun together.

She was aware that Nyota didn't think very much of Jim. Ny felt Jim was a hound-dog who was just using Gaila. She had even forbidden Gaila to tell Jim her first name after having told her how they had met in Iowa. It really didn't matter to Gaila because she didn't think much of the Professor as a love interest for Ny. She felt Ny could do so much better than the ever dispassionate Commander Spock.

Even with her pheromones, Gaila had not been able to get the hot, steamy Vulcan to notice her shapely green bod. She had wondered before if he was just not into women.

Now, here he was taking Ny to lunch. Looking over at her sleeping roommate, she smiled and whispered, "You, go girl."

**###################**

**Raktajino** – Klingon Coffee, served blue or green, steamed or iced.

**A/N** A huge thank you to Aphrodite420, she's one tough Beta. I truly appreciate her help.

Your reviews are most welcome – this is my first story and I'm still a little paranoid, but I trust it is progressing to your enjoyment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt. 5 - Its a Male Thing**

**I do not own Star Trek, or any of its Characters**

**This chapter is quite long, Spock and Nyota spend face time together. At first, things seem a bit hectic but the "non-date" proceeds as planned, until...**

The transit ride from the Academy was not the most comfortable ride they could have taken. It was 1230 hours and it was crowded when they boarded the bus. Spock leading the way found seating for two; he was relieved that he only had to share a seat with Nyota.

At the next transit stop, a crowd of people got on; eight adults and two children, to be exact. Many of them carried shopping bags, a backpack, or a briefcase. They shuffled slowly towards the rear of the bus as though they really did not wish to have to move towards the back.

Having already done the math and physics and calculated as the passengers boarded the transit, Spock watched as none of them bothered to grab the rail in anticipation of forward movement.

Then the driver took off, causing a tsunami wave of the passengers who were now frantically reaching for anything to hang on to as the momentum carried them forward, then just as suddenly threw them backwards as he slowed.

One quite 'hippy' female carrying a large purse and several packages had stopped just beside the commander.

As the bus lurched forward so did she, and she then fell backwards, managing to lean her larger-than-life butt on the commander's shoulder for needed support. Spock did not even raise an eyebrow, but he lifted his right hand to keep the woman's purse from banging him in the head while expertly easing his left shoulder from beneath her generously proportioned hip. He was uncomfortable with the whopping hind quarters that had solidly landed on his left shoulder with a thud. In anticipation of taking the hit, he had immediately stiffened to brace himself for the impact, raised his shield and then his hand.

Uhura felt that it was a deliberate drama mama move on the part of this passenger, as she could have sworn she saw a smug smile flit across the woman's face. Nyota could tell that Spock was extremely annoyed with the entire dynamic.

Thinking how comical it all looked, and after rapidly assessing to see that no one was hurt, Nyota quickly turned her face towards the window to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape her. Recovering, she pressed her other shoulder against the commander and softly said, "Spock, why don't you exchange seats with me?"

Looking at Nyota and leaning into her shoulder, he responded, "Actually, Nyota, as I am not accustomed to having strange women sit on my shoulder, I am going to offer my seat to the woman, as soon as the driver reduces his speed."

Toying with him now, she said, "So, Spock, am I to take that to mean that you are accustomed to having women sit on your shoulder, only not _strange_ women?"

"If this is an attempt at humor Nyota, I am not amused," he said, in a softening tone. For a split second, Nyota was not sure how to respond to his reaction.

Putting on a serious face and testing the waters further she said, "Xenolinguists do not make attempts at humor, Spock."

"Nyota, might I remind you, that as a faculty member, it would be inappropriate of me to give you an answer to your question."

Quickly realizing her error, she apologetically replied, "I am so sorry Commander, I _was_ only joking."

"I was not… and please …call me Spock." Turning to the woman standing next to him, he stood so that she could take his vacated seat.

… and take his seat she did. The woman rudely fell into the seat, filling up not only her seat but a portion of Nyota's as well, her packages gouging against Nyota's slender arm. Nyota rode the rest of the way to their stop crushed against the wall of the transit car. Looking out of the window, she was miserable, not because of the passenger next to her, but because she had so dumbly tried to flirt with her professor and it had backfired. Now chiding herself, "_Cute Ny, what were you thinking? You don't have to dress like a two-dollar strumpet, when you just came off sounding like one. Geez, Chick a-pea did you leave your brain on campus?"_

Glancing over at Nyota, Spock suppressed a chuckle_._

_**XXXXX**_

Fifteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds later, Spock signaled to Nyota that their stop was just ahead, rousing her out of her self-imposed purgatory. Climbing over the large woman and stepping off of the transit, the gentle breeze that stroked her face was a reminder that she was not in hell after all. She just felt as if she had been there and back. Nyota knew that she had to be looking as though she had been trying to outrun the flames of torment, but had lost the race.

Turning to look at her, Spock asked," Are you well Nyota? You look a bit…"

She wanted to hide what she was really feeling, but blurted out, "Commander, I know I put my foot in it back there, and I feel so bad about what I asked you on the transit. I meant nothing by it, but, I can't stop thinking about how it must have sounded. Can you just forget…?" She nervously nibbled on her lower lip.

Now it was his turn to interrupt her, "Nyota, off the record, I am Vulcan, as you are well aware, and as a rule Vulcans practice monogamy. You should know that presently, there is only _one_ woman that I would freely allow to sit on my shoulder or touch any place else on my anatomy that she so desired to. I tell you this, so that you can enjoy the remainder of our time together today. Now, this discussion is closed."

Lowering her head Nyota was now feeling soundly chastened.

Spock slowed his pace as they walked to the Fez Marrakesh, knowing that there was no way Nyota could keep up with him in the shoes she had chosen to wear. He did, however, walk close enough to her so that she could catch his arm if she needed to or wanted to. She did not and he noticed that she seemed quite adept at walking in the smart-looking high-heeled shoes. Looking over at her, something within told him that she belonged at his side.

Opening the door to the restaurant, he reached out and placed his hand on Nyota's elbow to gently guide her into the dimly lit establishment. The wonderful rich smells of simmering Moroccan spices and the tantalizing, sensual beat of the sounds of Gnawa music met them full on. It was as though they had stepped into another world more closely associated with her own home world, the United States of Africa. The enticing sounds and smells of the Fez made Nyota somewhat homesick.

_Home is where your heart is and right now my heart is here with Spock_, she thought.

Nyota did not yet know that Spock could hear her thoughts if he was touching her person; and he was still holding her elbow. She only felt him gently tighten his grip at the place he was touching.

_**XXXXX**_

As her eyes became accustomed to the lighting, Nyota noticed that there were a number of Vulcans in the establishment. But, before she could ask, Spock said, "Most of the Vulcans here are employees of the Vulcan embassy, which is a mere three blocks west of here."

Leaning closer to him she whispered, "Do you come here often?"

"No, I have not been here since I graduated from the Academy. That was the last time my mother came to the embassy with my father. Mother enjoys dining here. It is one of her favorite places to eat when she is on Earth."

At that moment, they were approached by a short, slim olive-skinned host; bowing his head quickly, he addressed Spock. "Ahlan, …Ki dayer." _Greetings, …how are you?_

Darija, thought Nyota.

"Sochya eh dif." _I am well,_ Spock responded, making the traditional Ta'al greeting with his right hand.

Signaling them to follow him, the host led them to a second room with several low tables surrounded by huge, richly-colored, tapestry floor pillows.

Again, looking at Spock, and extending his hand towards the first table, he said, "Khaylah, _Please_ sit."

"Sukran." _Thank you,_ Spock replied.

"La sukr la wajib," _You are welcome, _said the host, turning to leave the room_._

Easily folding himself down on a pillow in the lotus position, Spock gestured with his hand for Nyota to do the same at the opposite side of the table.

Was she ever appreciative that he had been thoughtful enough to warn her in advance to dress comfortably. Without knowing her thoughts, Spock said, "They do have regular table seating here, Nyota. I thought it would be more to your liking to dine using the floor pillows. It is my usual posture when I come here for a meal." Fondly remembering her logical defense in his Intergalactic Cultures class, he said, "_When in Rome…"_

Nyota did not take offense at his assumption. "Thank you, Spock," she said smugly, then added, "you know me so well." She smiled teasingly now.

"On the contrary, Miss Uhura, outside of a student-faculty relationship, I do not know you at all." The dim lighting did not conceal the barely noticeable twinkle in his eye and the slight upturn to the corners of his mouth. Smiling broadly at the sight of him, she happily laughed.

Nyota kneeled delicately on the pillow across the table from him, her loosely curled hair falling about her shoulders.

The sound of Nyota's laughter transcended all of the other sounds and senses in the room, reminding him of the sound of his mother's laughter. Spock embraced the sound of the laughter; it felt good having Nyota to himself and he found that he was... enjoying her company.

_**XXXXX**_

Realizing he was hungry, Spock ordered an assortment of vegetarian dishes, dessert, red wine, and hot tea.

While they waited for their meal, Nyota leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Spock, this setting is so unVulcan-like. How is it that so many Vulcans come here?"

"Vulcans are not so much un-like humans, Nyota. We too enjoy rich and meaningful sights and sounds that appeal to the senses. We enjoy pleasures, perhaps even far more than humans; but because we keep our emotions controlled we are perceived as being altogether cold and indifferent. That could not be further from the truth. We Vulcans may well have a greater appreciation of the pleasures of life than humans ever could imagine."

"I see," she said, looking him in the eye.

" ...And what do you see, Nyota?"

"I am beginning to see _you_, Spock," she said softly.

They both fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment. Breaking the silence he said, "Allow me to congratulate you on your promotion, Lieutenant."

She broke into the most dazzling smile and wiggled slightly on the pillow she was seated on. "Thank you, Spock. Isn't it great? I received official notice from the Department Chair just this morning. I'm to receive my medals and braids on Monday."

"I am quite proud of you and of your accomplishments, Nyota."

"How can I ever thank you for your glowing recommendations, Spock? You are such a great professor!"

"Make no mistake, you have earned all that I recommended you for, Nyota." Secretly he was quite pleased that she paid him such a genuine compliment.

"By the way, do you know if the fleet assignments have been posted?"

"As of yet, no fleet assignments have been posted," he said, being careful to provide her with an acceptable explanation.

"At present there are a number of persons who have yet to be assigned to ships or crews; it is more difficult to find a placement for the skill-sets of some of our graduates. It is a matter of what a particular ship and crew may need. Personnel needs and experience weigh heavily into the decisions. Just because a cadet may be highly qualified does not guarantee placement on a particular ship. Experience that satisfies the captain of that ship would then become one of several key deciding factors."

"I see." Nyota lowered her eyes.

"Again, _what_ do you see, Nyota?"

"I see that I did not get assigned to the Enterprise." Now, she looked directly at him.

"It is quite unwise for you to speculate on that which you do not know, Nyota."

He now fell silent as he looked at her across the low table. His heart raced and reached out to her, but his face remained expressionless. Would it work out? Would their relationship be problematic? Would she even want him? Would she remain with him when his Time came? Could they keep their relationship private? These were among the qualifications presenting themselves to him now. Would he place her on the Enterprise for the needs of the many, the few, or the needs of the one?

Currently, the Enterprise had a Communications officer hand-picked by Captain Pike. Spock could assign Nyota to one of the two open slots on the ship's language array team. She had the qualifications and experience to handle this. Her academic record was exemplary. She lacked only mission experience; she had never been on a space mission before. However, she was now a field grade officer, which put her well ahead of most of the graduating cadets of any specialty. As such, her military status would overshadow her mission experience. Captain Pike was highly particular about the capabilities of his crew members and Nyota would be a shoo-in for the Enterprise were it not for Spock's little problem. She was a personal favorite of his. It could well be called into question if _he_ were to assign her to the Enterprise.

He could post her to the Farragut without question. She would be disappointed at first; but at least, she would be on a ship with her friend and roommate Gaila. Spock knew Nyota would be just what that ship needed and would quickly receive future commendations or promotions, as she would be the most talented xenolinguist assigned to the starship. She would be safe, and in time, perhaps she would know that he did it to protect her from the reproach of what could appear to be favoritism.

Sitting here with her, he was falling more in love with her by the minute. He wanted to protect her. He had to get control of himself.

Just then, the restaurant host returned with a server carrying a large tray filled with various covered dishes. He set a vegetable Tagine in the center of the table, surrounding it with an array of other hot and cold covered dishes; then filled their glasses with the deep red wine.

"Stehla," _Enjoy,_ the server said.

"Sukran bezaf," _Thank you very much_, Spock replied.

"What else did you wish to talk with me about, Spock?" Nyota said, inhaling the aromas of their food deeply.

"Yes, Nyota, what are your plans after graduation?" Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he reached across to pick up her empty plate.

"Well, that will depend on the fleet that I am assigned to. _If_ I get the Enterprise, my plans are to serve until my retirement. If not, then I will complete my five years, and perhaps teach languages at a university. I've also considered serving in the diplomatic corps."

"Have you no plans for marriage and family?" Stopping to look at her, he added, "I beg forgiveness if my queries are too personal."

Looking at him with a quizzical frown, she said, "I would love to marry, Spock, but, not right away. First I have to give Starfleet the five years that I owe them."

"You said nothing of family, Nyota," he said as he filled her plate with a variety of the foods ordered and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, Spock," she said while turning her plate slightly. "I would love to have babies; fat, beautiful, healthy, and happy babies. I would name my first child after you, Spock." She smiled with twinkling eyes as she leaned forward to take a bite of her vegetables and Couscous.

At that instant the neckline of her blouse gaped open to reveal a deep cleavage and the rising mounds of her honey-brown breasts held by striking red lace. He inhaled sharply as he beheld the unanticipated sight.

Alerted by the sound and following his gaze, Nyota quickly righted herself, adjusting the neckline of her blouse and laying her hand with its long, slender fingers across the opening. Wide-eyed, she said nothing, but looked at him apologetically.

Exhaling slowly Spock continued, "You would name your child Spock?"

"No… Commander. I would name my child _Commander_." The tinkling sounds of her laughter now flowed out as a merry stream that recorded itself onto his memory.

Tensing to abate both arousal and embarrassment, he exasperated, "Nyota, I fail to understand _why_ you would name the child Commander."

"It's a joke, Spock! I'm only teasing you." she chuckled. "You should eat your food before it gets cold." She motioned towards his plate with her fork.

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Lifting his fork, and consciously locking his dark eyes on her face, he began to eat his meal.

As she turned back to her own plate, Nyota kept chuckling, almost inaudibly.

_**XXXXX**_

Spock was more lighthearted now that he knew she had no objections to getting married someday and having children.

His next plan would be to get her to consider marriage to him.

"You are content, Nyota?"

"Yes, I'm quite content, Spock!"

Then, to his surprise, Nyota said, "Spock, do _you_ plan to marry?"

Averting his eyes, he said, "Yes, Nyota, it is my plan to marry someday. Are you familiar with the Vulcan ritual of the Kan-telan? It is a ritual where Vulcan children are bonded at the age of seven."

"But, you said you plan to marry someday. Are you bonded?" she asked.

"No, Nyota. At present I am not bonded. At the age of seven I was bonded to T'Pring. She was my consort for twenty years, yet we were never completed our union. I was fully prepared to follow through with the kun-ut kali-fi, however, when I approached T'Pring on the subject, she had no desire to become my wife. She had fallen in love with another. It is no secret on Vulcan, and I have no shame. I did nothing to dissuade her from marrying me. T'Pring simply did not want me. She requested that our bond be dissolved, at which point it was. I desire only that she and Stonn live long and prosper." He said, looking a bit dejected now.

"I'm so sorry, Spock. What do you need?" Nyota entreated him, her heart heavy for him.

"Looking intently into her eyes, he said huskily, "I need you to be my friend. Anything more would be in violation of Starfleet regulations and hurtful to both of our careers. You have two weeks until you graduate. Perhaps then, we will speak more freely on the matter. Do you understand?"

"I think I do, Spock," she replied breathily, gazing at him; she angled her head to the right then took up her glass of wine to finish drinking it.

Taking up the tea pot, Spock poured tea into Nyota's cup then his own. He set the pot aside and took a deep sip of the hot fragrant liquid.

Sipping her tea now, eyes closed while holding her cup with both hands, Nyota sighed, "Mmmmmm."

He watched her now as she savored her tea and thought. _She is beautiful, and she is content!_

Nyota opened her eyes to find Spock watching her, "Mmmmm," she sighed again. "This is so nice, Spock. I have had the most wonderful time with you today."

"It pleases me to know that you have enjoyed my choice of this restaurant."

"Not only this restaurant Spock. I've enjoyed everything; the food, the excellent company and conversation. It couldn't have been more perfect."

Before Spock could respond, the host returned. Looking at Spock, he said "Kulsi mezyan?" _Is everything okay_?

Glancing back at him, Spock answered, "Mashi, _It is okay._" Then he laid his Credit card on the table to signal the meal was ending, slightly dismayed because the magic moment was now gone.

"Mashi," _Okay_, their host nodded in reply, picking up Spock's card and walking away to charge the meal to it.

Nyota said, "You two are speaking Darija, a Northern regional dialect."

Tilting his head slightly, he said, "As usual, Nyota, you are correct."

"Thank you," she said tilting her head and giving him a rather smug smile.

The host returned with Spock's card, but was now accompanied by a Vulcan male in a stylish brown uniform with ivory-colored Vulcan script embroidered down its left lapel.

"Sukran," the host said with a slight bow, after handing Spock the credit card. With his hand he presented the rigid uniformed Vulcan to Spock and quickly left the table.

Spock stood to put himself in equal footing with the serious-looking male. Making the Ta'al with his right hand, he said, "Diftor heh smusma," _Live long and prosper._

"Sochya eh dif, Spokh," _Peace and long life, Spock_. "I am Stivel from the Vulcan embassy. Ambassador Sarek requires that you come to his office when you leave this restaurant. …It is not a request."

Spock, now standing rigidly straight with his hands locked behind his back asked, "How did the Ambassador know of my presence here?"

"I informed him myself," Stivel replied. "I will escort you to the Vulcan embassy."

"It will not be necessary for you to escort me, Stivel. I am fully aware of the location of the embassy," Spock curtly responded. There was no doubt that he was not at all pleased.

"Well, Commander that sounds like my cue to go," Nyota said, as she gathered her shoulder bag and stood. "Thank you for lunch and I will see you again on campus."

"Lieutenant, as you _are_ my guest, it is my duty to see to it that you are safely returned to your quarters. I will escort you home, but first you will accompany me to see what my father wants."

_TBC_

**A/N **A huge thank you to Aphrodite420, she has got to be the most patient Beta in the whole wide world.

Many thanks to all of you who have pinned this story to your chapter and story alerts, and of course, to all of you who send your reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt. 6 – Diplomacy**

**I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

**Spock has taken the first step of getting the Cadet off to himself, but he's been out of the game for so long, er, correction, he has never really been in the game... This is a major step for him and it will be crucial how he handles things? Will he play it off or can he pull it off?**

**XXXXX**

"**Father, might I ask why you have summoned me here?" Spock asked. He stood at attention staring over his father's left shoulder, without looking directly at him.**

"**Spock, it has been brought to my attention that you were having a meal in the company of a young Terran woman. Is this true?" Sarek asked as he stepped behind his desk and sat in his large executive chair.**

"**Yes, Father, that is correct. She is waiting for me in the art gallery downstairs," Spock replied, locking his hands behind his back.**

"**May I ask why you have allowed yourself to be seen with this young woman to the dishonor of my home? You **_**are**_** aware that you are bonded to T'Pring?" Sarek now looked up at his son, proud of the fine specimen of a male that stood before his desk. His gaze did not betray any hint of what he was feeling.**

"**Father, I mean no disrespect to your household or your name. I was merely having lunch with one of my students, who is soon to graduate from the academy. ****I did not do this to dishonor T'Pring. I take it that you are not aware that T'Pring requested that she be released from our bond one year and 13 days ago. She presented me with a logical reason for why she wished to be released; I accepted her reason and we stepped away from the bond, theoretically dissolving it." Spock now fixed his gaze directly on his father's face. He noticed that his father looked a bit older and thinner than when he last saw him.**

"**There can be no 'theoretical' dissolution of your bond, Spock. The p'pil'lay must be performed." Sarek said, now glaring at his son.**

"**Then** **I wish to see a healer to thoroughly remove any vestiges of the link from my mind, when I next return to Vulcan." Spock replied, acquiescing to his father.**

"**Spock, did you not think to talk to me prior to this dissolution? What reason might T'Pring have given you that would cause the two of you to so blatantly disregard our Vulcan traditions?" "You do not take it upon yourself to dissolve the kan-telan." You have always done things in your own way and have done them now against the Vulcan heart and soul."**

"**It has not at all been my intention to do this against the customs of our people. T'Pring and I have had very little contact over the years. She has always been unavailable to talk with me when I initiated contact. Nor did she make attempts to return my calls at her convenience. We did communicate once via sub-space call prior to my assignment to the academy. When we talked then, she expressed her disapproval of my eventual space assignment and rejected my repeated requests to arrange a meeting with her."**

"**It may also interest you to know that over the years I have been loyal to the relationship with T'Pring since the time of the kan-telan. It had been my intention to go through with the Kun-ut kali-fi and take T'Pring as my aduna. When I contacted her to follow through on my plans, she informed me that she had no desire to be the consort of a legend."**

"**Sa-mekh, she left me no choice other than to release her from the commitment."**

"**I have heard no reason to dissolve your bond, Spock. What do you mean she left you no other choice?" **

"**Father, is it necessary that you know all of the details?"**

"**Spock, while it is not necessary that I know all of the details; it **_**is**_** necessary that I know enough to give an answer in defense of my son and my household to T'Pring's parents." Sarek retorted, rising from his chair.**

"**Father, is it not true that when one member of the bond is unfaithful, by that action the bond is dissolved?" Spock asked quietly.**

**Lowering his head, embarrassed now, Spock said, "Father, T'Pring has informed me that she has been involved with Stonn, son of Segren, for quite some time."**

"**What do you mean by 'involved', Spock?" Sarek fired, walking around his desk to stand in front of his son.**

"_**Involved**_**, Father… T'Pring has given herself over to Stonn, which is why she has never made herself available to me when I needed her, when I would have been with her."**

"**She has been to Stonn all that she should have been to me. Her promise to commit to the Kun-ut kali-fi was all a lie from the beginning. She felt nothing but disdain for my human heritage and wanted only the prestige of our family name and my wealth." Spock said in a much softened voice.**

"**When she asked to be released from our bond, I found it to be a relief, Father. Having released her is a decision that I do not regret." "I will not stand here and tell you that I was not affected by her blatant rejection of me. It has taken many months of meditation to purge myself of the negative feelings I held towards T'Pring and Stonn for their dishonor of me. But, ultimately I am the victor over my emotions and realize that I am better off without such a woman." Spock said, holding his head high.**

**Looking intently at his son, Sarek replied, "Tell me Spock, this woman who has accompanied you here to the embassy. Are you now involved with her?" **

"**No, Father, but it is not because I do not desire to be. My only involvement with Miss Uhura is that of a professional nature. As I said before, the cadet is one of my students. She is a Xenolinguistics major. However, Father, I have seriously contemplated… asking her to be my mate upon her graduation from the academy." Spock was once again looking past his father's face at a picture of the bay bridge.**

**Sarek slowly raised an eyebrow at his son, but wisely said none of what he was thinking.**

"**Spock, I once told you that you are capable of deciding your own destiny. We will talk more on the matter at a later time. Your mother wishes to hear from you, please give her a call... soon." Sarek said, returning to his chair.**

"**How is my mother?" Spock fixed his brown eyes on his father's face. **

"**You should call her and ask her yourself. I believe she is greatly worried about you." Sarek said in a softer tone. **

**Standing before his father, hearing his words, Spock felt like an eight year old boy again. He was not sure how the news of T'Pring's betrayal had affected his father.**

**At this moment, Spock was relieved that he was not discreetly involved with the cadet in any way.**

**He did not wish to stand before his father and answer for any misconduct that they had committed. Nor did he want to have to disclose any instances of their intimacy to his father.**

**He did not wish to bring shame upon Nyota. He did not want to provide any reason for his father to object to his desire for her. If Spock were human, he would have breathed a deep sigh of relief.**

**He did not realize that his father's sudden silence was in relief for his son as well.**

"**Father, if you are done with your queries, I would like to take my leave to see the cadet back to the campus," Spock said, again looking directly at Sarek.**

"**Very well, you may go, Spock." Sarek gestured by waving his hand in dismissal. **

**Standing still for a moment before leaving, Spock said; "Sa-mekh, Miss Uhura is **_**my**_** choice. She is someone I want to get to know better. I am drawn to her. I ask only that you do not interfere with the relationship that she and I are developing."**

**Having said that, Spock bid his father farewell and turned to leave. "Sochya eh dif, father." He did not offer the Ta'al because he knew that his father would not offer it in return.**

**XXXXX**

**Spock returned to the embassy art gallery where Nyota was now looking at works of Vulcan art. He stood in the gallery archway to observe as Stivel stood stiffly by her side. **

**Periodically Nyota would look towards Stivel to ask a question about a particular painting. She stood tall with her left arm behind her, her left hand holding her right arm just at the elbow. Her hair curled softly about her shoulders as it lay against the back of her black jacket. Her shapely thighs were enveloped in the tight blue denim of her jeans as her linen jacket slightly hiked up at the waist by her folded arm to reveal the soft mounds of her round buttocks. Her long legs were accentuated in length by the high heels she was wearing.**

**Looking at her now, Spock remembered vividly the swell of her breasts against the red lace of her bra in the restaurant. He imagined himself holding her tightly in his arms and kissing her deeply, his awakening primal need for her growing as he watched her. **

**Stivel leaned closely towards her ear to offer an answer to the question she had asked him. **

**Spock did not like Stivel leaning so close to Nyota. Instantly, silently, Spock was across the room, stopping just short of touching Nyota, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, but standing close enough to her that Stivel recognized it to be a territorial stance.**

**Stivel instantly took a step back out of Nyota's space, giving a quick, respectful nod to Spock. **

**Spock stood motionless as Stivel took his leave of them, saying, "I bid you a good day, Miss Uhura." Nodding at Spock, he added, "Good day Spokh, son of Sarek."**

"**Good day Stivel, thank you for keeping me company while Spock visited with the Ambassador. I'm sure I've kept you from your duties," Nyota said.**

"**It was no problem, Miss Uhura; I merely accompanied a guest of the Vulcan embassy. I now take my leave of you both."**

**As Stivel left the room, Spock said, "If you are ready, I will see you back to campus now."**

"**Yes, that would be nice." Turning to him, she asked, "Did everything go all right with your father, Spock?"**

"**Yes, things went well with Father." **

"**May I ask what he wanted?"**

"**Yes, he wanted to know who you were and why you were with me"**

**Nyota gasped. "Oh!, Why Spock?"**

"**Diplomacy, Nyota."**

"**I don't understand, Spock."**

"**Nyota, my father has to meet with the parents of my former bond-mate. He has to have all facts concerning my relationships. He does not wish to have any surprises. I informed him that you were my student and I had asked you to have lunch with me." Spock said, as he looked into her eyes. **

"**I see." Nyota said, lowering her eyes, she did not want them to betray just how much she cared for Spock.**

**He was now standing so close to Nyota he wanted to tilt her face up slightly and kiss her full on the lips. Instead, he said, "Come Nyota, we should take the transit back to campus." His eyes now fixed on her face, sparkled.**

**Looking up again, Nyota could not stop the smile that spread across her face. She had felt it too, even though Spock had not touched her. She had felt what he **_**wanted**_** to do. Happily she said, "Yes, Spock we should go."**

**XXXXX**

**Spock did not see Sarek on the second floor walkway of the embassy. The Ambassador watched the scene intently as his distinguished-looking son quickly crossed the gallery to Stivel and Miss Uhura.**

**He saw the look of guilt that played across Stivel's face as Spock silently appeared behind the beautiful young woman. He watched the protective stance Spock took as he covered his ground slightly behind her and to her right.**

**His son had already laid claim to her and had quietly stood to challenge his claim. By his own admission, Spock had more than a casual interest in this woman. Stivel would be wise to keep his distance. **

**Sarek felt the electricity fill the room as his son positioned himself directly in front of his young woman. Sarek mused, Spock's ashau was strong. It would be just a matter of time before he claimed her as his own. It was a good thing Star Fleet had regulations in place. **

**Sarek would make it a point to meet with T'Pring's parents on his return to Vulcan to issue a charge of svik on T'Pring and to declare a formal dissolution of the bonding with no fault to Spock. Their daughter had openly defrauded his son. This had to be properly dealt with immediately.**

**He would also place a call to his wife as soon as he went back to his office to inform her of his meeting with Spock and break the news that their son was seriously in love.**

**Watching as Spock and Nyota left the building, Sarek thought with a smile, he might possibly become sa'mekh'al sooner than he had anticipated. **

End

XXXXXXX

A/N Thank you Aphrodite420 for being the best. Thanks to all of you who read this story and sent reviews.

To Elegant extracts – I had no idea until the other day that you had written a story entitled So Pleasing a Thing. Many thanks for the use of the title. Really nice suus mahna move Spock put on Stonn.

**Kan telan – Vulcan ritual of child bonding**

**p'pil'lay – act of severing a mind-link between bonded couples**

**ashau - love**

**svik – betrayal**

**sa'mekh'al - grandfather**


End file.
